The present invention relates to a display device.
In known portable devices including displays, a balance always has to be struck between portability and usability. For example, currently, a notebook PC is too big to be conveniently carried, although the display is adequate. Whereas, a palmtop computer is small enough to be carried unobtrusively, but the user has to put up with a small display.
With this in mind, according to one aspect, the present invention may provide a display device comprising a stick-shaped housing holdable in one hand, and an electronically-writeable screen extendable from the housing to provide a display for the user.
In this way, the present invention is able to provide a display which is very convenient to transport, yet provides an adequate screen when needed.
Preferably, the display device includes a user control on the housing by which the user can adjust the degree to which the screen is extended.
This feature is advantageous in that it enables the user to extend the screen of display device to the extent permitted by the circumstances, whereby the display device may be used in even very cramped situations such as on commuter trains.
Preferably, the display device comprises a window formed in the housing through which a portion of the screen material is viewable when in its first position. The visible portion of the display can then be used to display a limited amount of key information to the user, even when the display material is in its first position.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the present invention may provide a personal communication device comprising a display device as hereinbefore discussed and a radio interface.